greenriderfandomcom-20200213-history
GR 15 - Swordmasters
Location: Green Cloak forest POV: Karigan G'ladheon; Jendara Characters *Karigan G'ladheon *Garroty *Torne *Jendara *Condor *Ghost of F'ryan Coblebay Characters Referenced *Prince Amilton Hillander *King Zachary Hillander *King Amigast Hillander *Saverill *Chief Stevic G'ladheon *Dean Geyer *Captain Immerez *Sevanno *Armsmaster Rendle *Berry Sisters Items *Soul-stealing arrows *Kariny G'ladheon's troth ring *Karigan's rider brooch Summary Karigan G'ladheon Karigan, the weapons, and Garroty travel together toward North. She hasn't slept all night. Jendara is silent and hostile toward the men. Jendara ponders how much she would like to castrate the men. She explains the origin of the North Road. Karigan sees the ghost, bur cannot hear him speak. Garroty mocks Torne for being unnerved by her talk of ghosts. The weapons seem nervous. Gareoty further mocks the weapons' poor survival skills. Torne is offended. They camp. Karigan is fed a crust of bread. Garroty leers at her. She is disgusted. Torne leaves to scout for Immerez, who should be catching up to them. Garroty mocks him. Garroty leers at the women; Jendarra hones her sword. Jendara makes as if to attack Garroty, but a howl distracts Jendara and goes to check on Torne. She orders Garroty not to molest Karigan. He does not obey. He grabs her and drags her into the woods, covering her mouth so she can't call for help. She unsuccessfully tries to fight him. He pins her to the ground with a boot, then drops to his knees astride her. The ghost's voice commands her to fight. She bites Garroty's wrist. He strikes her face. While he examines his wrist, she punches him in the groin. Jendara arrives and mocks the stunned Garroty. She draws her knife, but he punches her in the face and knocks her unconscious. Garroty pins Karigan again, immobilizing her hands. Karigan remembers Sevanno teaching her self-defense. She head-buts Garroty, breaking his nose and fatally driving bone fragments into his brain. Karigan feels no guilt. Jendara is still unconscious. Karigan curs her bonds on Garroty's sword. She takes back her mother's ring from Jendara. Before she can escape, Torne returns. Torne attacks her with his sword. The ghost commands her to defend herself. She steals Jendara's sword to fight Torne. She does not do a good job of defending herself. When he moves to kill her, F'ryan' Ghost possesses her. He is a match for Torne. Torne demands to know who Karigan is. F'ryan commands the brooch to burn Torne. While Torne is distracted, F'ryan runs him through and pins him to a tree.He tells Torne tyat he is a Green Rider, and that he was a swordmastry initiate, through Karigan's lips. F'ryan makes as is to kill the still-unconscious Jendara, but Karigan protests and demands he leave her body. They debate sparing the weapon's life while Karigan remembers Jendara's kindnesses. Karigan refuses to let F'ryan kill Jendara. He tells her that the brooch called her, rather than he having set her on her present course, and leaves. She takes back her brooch, her belongings, and flees. Jendara Jendara awakens, dazed from her head injury. She feels no animosity for the men's death. She attempts to follow Karigan, meaning to stop the message. She watches Karigan gallop away and fade out as she goes. Category:Green Rider Chapter Summaries